gems_will_lead_usfandomcom-20200214-history
Landscape Agate (ACiAR)/Biography
Biography Under the Azurite-Malachite Court of the Carbon Quarters, incredible specimens of multicolor agate burst forth from kindergartens within the periphery world of Silica-Terra. Most turned out to be gorgeous and formidable Polyhedroid, Laguna, Crazy Lace, and Iris Agates, but one agate broke the mold of superior silicate, at the expense of a fairly major off-coloration: a nervous yet sturdy; 8'6"; green, cream, and blue Agate emerged face-first from her birth crater, nearly shattering it. The Malachites behind the operation balked to discover this agate had no face—just a gem in its place, showing what appeared to be a vast field with distant green plateaus over a bright blue, sunny sky. Unable to talk, yet able to see, hear, and otherwise sense properly, she would have ended up recycled were it not for the ultimate approval of Green Diamond VIII. In spite of her severe defect, Green decided her body was able enough to perform her tasks efficiently and with great strength, and most importantly, she had an important job to offer that other agates could not. Not a few hours from being born was the appropriately-named Landscape Agate able to reshape the land, freeing underground water to create a beautiful lake, the first of its kind on the otherwise dry Silica-Terra — all out of boredom, no less. With this ability, she'd be assigned to planetary restructuring assignments along with Lazurites, Fulgurites, and Ferro-Actinolites. Several living worlds dissolved to gem colonies and incubators under Landscape Agate's hand, though she grew to miss the flowing water and luscious greenery of those planets. She even loved to keep moisture in the air so that it would fall in raindrops or snowflakes, cool and soothing to her touch. However, due to these sentiments, Green Diamond and the Azurite-Malachite Court began to doubt her usefulness. Worst still, one Ferro-Actinolite set up a time-delayed implosion to collapse an icy colony to its core, blaming it on Landscape Agate's carelessness. These accusations were enough to dismiss Landscape Agate from her leadership, instead acting as lowly subservient to a Pyrite-Rich Lapis Lazuli, lower in importance even than Lapis' Pearl, Navy Abalone. In spite of her superior rank, Lapis felt compassion for the wrongly-accused and otherwise justifiably sentimental Agate; Lapis offered her supposedly unimportant planets for Landscape Agate's terraforming pleasure, and even sent the guilty Ferro-Actinolite to his death to appease her, to little avail. Unfortunately, a masculine Green Lapis on another terraforming group caught word of Pyrite Lapis' activities, reporting it to his superior, Teal Smithsonite. Smithsonite spoke with his Diamond, Blue Diamond III, along with Green Diamond VIII and the Azurite-Malachite court, to discuss the controversial Landscape Agate and her new friends. All three gems ended up on a Diamond seeding ship cum courthouse-in-space, surrounded by a jury of space schooners and galleons, to stand trial against the accusing Diamonds and Carbonates. The accused gems tried to defend their innocence and reasoning, but in doing so they proved how much they cared for their own lives, the lives of their companions, and their sentiment for living landscapes. By order of the Diamonds, Landscape Agate, Pyrite Lapis, and Navy Abalone Pearl would be shattered for gross deviancy, disturbance of the peace, and illegal use of planetary resources. Lapis and her Pearl accepted their fate, but Landscape Agate had something else in mind... In one mighty gesture, the furiously storming Agate sent Lapis and her Pearl into the stars while the ship around her collapsed, crushing the Diamonds and Carbonates along with the jury ships and their crew, until the whole mass became nothing more but a swirling asteroid, collecting dust and debris in the hopes of forming a new planet over the eons. As Lapis flew back to the remains of the ship, she and her Pearl believed the Agate became part of the asteroid, until Landscape Agate appeared on an electrical dust-storm-cloud, having escaped the collapse just before it could crush her gemstone. Lapis was overjoyed to see Landscape Agate alive, and wanted to embrace her, but the Agate simply flew away, leaving but a starry note expressing her desire not to be controlled by anyone. Though Lapis tried to explain herself, she could never catch up with Landscape Agate's cloud before it opened up a wormhole and left her alone with her Pearl in the depths of space. The space-time warp experienced by Landscape Agate meant that she arrived on Earth well after any gem war, missing the memo on its Homeworld-officiated quarantine due to unusual lifeforms and bizarre psychic influences. Nevertheless, Landscape Agate found the planet her ultimate dream, one full of life, weather, and land she could enjoy and manipulate as she wished, without mandate or critique by Diamond Authority. Much of the strange weather phenomenon on Earth comes from her influence; though rarely witnessed directly, her restructuring has left long-term consequences for humankind. For this and her other casual experiments with the natural order, she's on the watchlist of the Dazzling and Sparkling Gems, two Earth-defending factions otherwise separated by distance and philosophy. The Midwest U.S. Earth defenders only known as the Gem 16 merely regard Landscape Agate as a minor nuisance, and even help her out of lethal trouble from uncontrolled Earth movement and Homeworld Authorities tracking her for her crimes. Source *SU Gem OC Reference - Landscape Agate on deviantART